Youngest
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Jack Frost is pregnant, he doesn't know what to do? Mpreg


Youngest

"Stay away from him," North ordered, standing in front of Jack.

Jack mean while was stood behind North, either side of him was Tooth and Bunny. Trying to hide his eyes, Jack tugged his hood up in a hope to hid both his eyes and face. Pitch stood before the extremely angry guardians, watching as they glared un-happily at him. Pitch laughed at the fact of how angry the guardians were about what happened, he had after all promised to hurt Jack so much it would permanently scare him, so it was their faults to begin for not keeping him safe. To begin with Jack wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant, but somehow Jack managed it and became pregnant, which worked in Pitch's favour.

"Jack, your ass is so tight," Pitch teased, causing North and Bunny to growl.

"There is no way, any of us are letting you anywhere near him again," Tooth shouted, coming forwards to stand at North's and Sandy's sides.

Standing uncertainly between all the guardians, Jack's eyes stung with tears as the Guardians purposely kept him away from Pitch. His heart ached in pain as he heard and saw all the guardians and Pitch having an argument with each other, it was hurting Jack so much to see people he cared for the most fighting against the person who had done this to him.

"Stop," Jack ordered, holding his head low and trying to keep his tears from falling.

"Jack," Bunny began, trying to calm the youngest guardian down.

"No...Pitch...just leave them...just leave me," Jack ordered, storming off out of the protective circle of the guardians and out of the workshop.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Pitch called, not glancing back at Pitch, Jack just kept walking.

Entering the lift, he was quickly taken to the top floor. Stepping out on to the top roof, Jack stood at the edge feeling the ice cold air rush at him and make him feel so safe and calm.

"My little Snowflake, what are we going to do?" Jack asked, resting his hands on his raised stomach and sighing.

"Jack, come inside," Bunny called, walking up behind Jack and resting his hand gently down on to Jack's shoulder.

"No, just leave me alone," Jack shouted over the wind, pulling away from Bunny and moving closer towards the edge.

"Jack, you are going to get sick, come on inside," Bunny ordered, grabbing Jack by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes.

Jack quickly pulled back, trying to get away from Bunny and ending up tripping backwards. About to fall over the edge of the large roof, Bunny's quick reactions grabbed Jack and pulled him safely back on to the roof top. Cuddling into Bunny's warm fur, Jack's tears fell as he shook from fear and shock. Holding Jack's smaller body from the ground, Bunny could tell that he was fully supporting the winter guardian.

"Come on, let's go inside," Bunny whispered, above the window.

Carrying Jack's body inside; Bunny stepped from the lift into the warm air of North's workshop. Feeling a pair of hands tighten around his fur, Bunny looked down at Jack.

"I need him," Jack was barely able to whisper, it was only because of Bunny's super hearing that he was able to hear Jack.

"Later, for now you need to rest," Bunny told Jack, causing Jack to look at the other guardians and Pitch standing across from each other still arguing.

"Can you please take me to my room," Jack whispered, Bunny nodded in reply walking off towards Jack's room at North's workshop with Jack in his arms.

From the distance, Pitch watched as a shivering Jack was carried easily away by Bunny. A growl slipped from his throat, as Jack disappeared from his sight and into one of the many rooms, hallways or level in North's busy workshop. Shadows gathered around Pitch, as he disappeared into his shadows right before the guardian's eyes.

"Tooth, go check on Jack and Bunny," North ordered, watching Tooth fly off into the direction which Jack's room was.

"Bunny...Jack," Tooth called, from outside of Jack's closed door.

"Come in," Bunny replied, not moving from his spot; sitting on the floor beside Jack's bed.

Slowly Tooth opened the door, seeing Jack's form hidden beneath the covers of his bed and his eyes gently closed, as if he was asleep. Bunny nodded in Tooth's direction, letting her know that he was asleep. Neither of the guardians wanted to talk in case they woke Jack from his sleep, uneasily Bunny sat besides Jack not wanting to leave his side.

"Bunny," Tooth whispered, causing Bunnymund to stand and direct Tooth out of the room.

Stepping out into the hallway, Bunny gently closed the door behind himself and Tooth. As Bunny closed the door, he tried to think of what had happened to the youngest Jack Frost, all the guardians had grown so close to in the last few years. bunny himself especially now no longer disliked Jack, instead they were more like brothers, causing trouble and playing tricks on the other guardians.

"Is he okay?" Tooth questioned, extremely worried about how Jack was doing.

"No, he seems really confused and..." Bunny began, stopping when he heard something more from inside the room.

"Bunny," Jack whispered weakly.

"Jack, what is it?" Bunny asked, opening the door and allowing light to enter the room and for Bunny and Jack to see each other.

"Jack, Tooth and I are right here," Bunny answered, hopping towards Jack and resting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Tooth hovered near the end of the bed, as she watched the two 'brothers' interact.

"Bunny...Tooth...I don't know what to do," Jack whispered, pulling his knees to his chest and holding his arms close to his body.

Sitting on his bed, all Jack could think about was the tiny thing which was growing inside of him, his child that had been growing inside of him for the last three months. In the beginning it had made him sick to her stomach, that he had somehow ended up pregnant. But now he felt completely lost for most of the time, the only time which Jack was at peace was when he was in one of the dreams which Sandy had created just for him. Over the last few months Sandy has been trying out a new type of dream on Jack and the baby, he had created a type of dream that connected Jack's and his baby's mind in one joined dream.

"Ahhh," Jack cried out in pain, clutching his stomach and letting his arms hold his stomach.

"Jack," Tooth shouted in worry.

"Mate, are you alright?" Bunny questioned.

"My baby...Bunny, please check," Jack breathlessly said, most worried about his baby rather than himself.

Leaning up towards Jack, Bunny placed one of his long ears across Jack's flat breasts and once he assured himself that Jack was okay, he moved down, putting his ear on Jack's stomach and hearing the soft, slow heart beat of the small baby inside Jack. Smiling at the sound of the baby's beating heart beat.

"Your baby seems fine," Bunny told Jack, causing Jack's tears to fall from his eyes and a small happy smile to engulf his features.

"Jack, you should get some rest," Tooth said, causing Jack to nod and look up at the only female guardian and the one who treated Jack like her child.

"Can you get Sandy to put me to sleep?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I will go get him," Tooth insisted.

"Bunny, will you stay until after I go to sleep?" Jack whispered, lying down and snuggling into the front covered blankets.

"Sure, Mate," Bunny replied.

As Jack lay in his bed with his eyes closed, waiting for Sandy, he lightly held on to his stomach. Hearing Sandy enter, Jack's mind was soon off in Sandy's dream, for most of the night Jack slept easily, except for when the dream suddenly turned into a nightmare; Jack fought in his sleep, his screams and cries filling the room. As the screams spilled out into the hallway and then into the other guardian's room. Sandy, North, Bunny and Tooth made their way quickly into Jack's room, shaking him from the nightmare. Once again tears ran down Jack's face, this time his eyes were filled with sadness, the look on his face was one of defenceless and fear. Jack's hood remained pulled over his eyes, as he sat in his bed, trying to ignore everything around him.

"Jack, what happened in the nightmare?" North asked, concerned about the boy he thought of as a son.

"I...I don't know," Jack replied, trying to figure out what did happen in his nightmare.

"Jack, want to go play in the snow?" North asked, worried about Jack and hoping that he could do something to distract.

Jack long enough to make him forget for even a second.

"No, I just want to go out for a fly," Jack replied, biting his lip.

"Let's go then," Bunny said, causing North and Tooth to glare at Bunny in shook.

"He can't go out, like this," North complained.

"North...be quiet," Bunny ordered.

Bunny took Jack's staff from the corner of the room, tossing it in Jack's direction. The two guardians were out of the window so fast, that the wind had yet to blow in and cool the room. As Bunny and Jack touched the ground outside the window, a rabbit hole appeared beneath them. Bunny dashed through the hole, while Jack slide down the hole, it was no surprise when Jack stumbled out the end of the rabbit hole only to be caught by Bunny.

"Your balance is off, probably because of the baby," Bunny told Jack, not fussing over Jack.

The two guardians spent the rest of the day, relaxing, running, flying (in Jack's case) or hopping (in Bunny's case). Bunny feed Jack well; watching him closely all day to make sure that nothing happened to Jack or his little baby.

"Do you think the father is Pitch?" Jack asked suddenly, as he lay on the soft grass looking up towards the bright sun.

Bunny rolled on to his side next to Jack, not knowing how to answer the question. Opening his mouth to speak, Bunny smiled sadly at the teen and shook his head from side to side. It confuses Jack so much; not knowing who the father is hurts, but if the father is Pitch that would hurt him so much.

"I don't know," Bunny replied, finally answering Jack's questions.

"My poor little Snowflake, I'm so sorry," Jack whispered.

"Jack, it isn't your fault you don't know the answers, I'm sure they will understand," Bunny said, poking Jack in the shoulder and then smirking at the small boy lying next to him.

"Hey," Jack complained, smiling as he turned to look at Bunny.

Jack turned on his side, resting his hand on his stomach and looking out over the Warren. When the sun always shined (unless Jack was causing mischief; turning the Warren temporarily into a winter wonderland), and it was always spring. It had happened several times in the past, when Bunny had come home to a frozen Warren and ended up kicking Jack Frost's ass straight out of his precious home. Bunny watched Jack carefully, as Jack stared out over the Warren. Jack's mind had drifted away, his thoughts on the dream he had early this morning.

"Jack, run," Bunny shouted, pulling Jack to his feet and pushing Jack towards the Barrow.

"What?" Jack asked, confused, a voice other than Bunny's answering the question.

"Nice to see you again," Pitch greeted, bowing to Bunny and Jack as he appeared on a hill opposite them.

Jack pulled back away from Bunny, half hiding behind him.

"Jack, go to my barrow," Bunny ordered firmly, glancing back at Jack for a second before looking when Pitch stood to find him missing.

"Pitch, stop hiding," Bunny called, hearing Jack's light footsteps running away from him.

"Bunny," Jack shouted, causing Bunny's eyes to fall on Jack and his body to turn.

Pitch's black shadows figure stood before Jack, his hands gripping at Jack's staff and curling black shadows up his arms.

"Your coming with me," Pitch whispered to Jack, kicking out with his feet and releasing his staff from his gasp. Jack took a step back, only to turn and run into Bunny's arms a few meters later. Pitch twirled Jack's staff round in his hands, allowing Jack to clearly see his staff.

"Bunny," Jack whispered, his eyes caught on his no longer frost covered staff.

"I'm okay, the other guardians are on their way," Bunny told Jack, pushing Jack behind his much larger body.

"You do realise that they won't be able to stop me," Pitch said, his favourite shadow horse standing at his side.

Bunny charged towards Pitch, intent on getting Jack's staff back. When Bunny reached Pitch, he and his horse disappeared leaving Jack's staff behind. Feeling strong arms wrap around his neck, Jack was pulled back into Pitch's arms, the arm around his throat tight, but still allowed him to breathe. Jack's hands went to Pitch's arm around his neck, Pitch's other arm snaked round to Jack's stomach, running over the bump. Jack pushed back into Pitch, not wanting his hands touching his baby. Closing his eyes; Jack felt a hard kick from below where Pitch's hand was. Jack's legs collapsed beneath him, as his hands cupped his stomach and Pitch released him. Pitch stared down at his hand covered in a thin sheet of ice.

"Bunny," Jack shouted, looking up at Bunny, the pain clear in his eyes as he looked up at Bunny.

"Get away from him," Tooth yelled, zooming towards Pitch with many of her mini fairies around her.

Pitch once again disappeared, appearing away from the guardians. Bunny hopped to Jack's side, checking to make sure the young guardian was okay. Jack was knelt on the floor, his eyes filled with tears, as he held his stomach. Sandy stood to Jack's side, Jack watched the images that appeared love Sandy's head. An image of Jack, a Snowflake and then a thumbs up and down. Sandy was asking if Jack and his baby was okay.

"I think so," Jack whispered, his hands still resting on his stomach.

"Pitch, leave Jack alone," North shouted, standing in front of the group with North hovering at his side.

Jack suddenly gasped, feeling something in the stomach. Tooth, Sandy and Bunny glanced towards Jack worried that he may be hurt, to everyone's surprise Jack was smiling.

"My Snowflake is kicking," Jack whispered, Pitch stood across from the guardians unsure to what was going on.

"Isn't that a bit early," Bunny said, unsure of how long humans are pregnant but knowing that it takes a lot longer than Jack has been pregnant for, for the baby to start moving.

"The yetis told us that the baby is growing extremely quickly," North said, his eyes still watching Pitch.

Reaching out slowly to touch Jack's stomach (something he never did) Bunny felt the small, weak kick of Jack's baby. Tooth was at Jack's side in seconds, resting her hand on Jack's stomach and pulling Sandy's hand down as well. Pitch seeing this rushed at Jack, his mind set on setting the guardians away from the baby; North was knocked out of the way by Pitch's angry form, while the rest of the guardians looked up at Pitch. Sandman's sand swirled round Jack, Tooth, Bunny and himself, Jack's eyes were wide. Pitch's anger grew inside as nightmares swarmed around him, North moved back away from Pitch, making sure to watch the nightmares as they moved about slamming their heavy hovers into the floor.

"Give me my child," Pitch shouted, causing all the guardians to pull back with uncertainly.

"Bunny, get Jack out of here," Tooth ordered, hovering in front of Jack and readying herself for a fight.

North whispered to one of his snow globes, before tossing it over Pitch. The snow globe shattered behind Jack, lifting Jack up into his arms, Bunny leapt forwards through the portal and into the place where North had whispered the snow globe to take them. As they entered the portal, Tooth's scream were heard by both Jack and Bunny. Stepping out the other side of the portal, Jack began to shake, as the sound of Tooth's screams continued to play over and over again in his head.

"Bunny...we need to help them," Jack insisted, trying to grip his jumper with his shaking hands.

"I need to keep you safe," Bunny replied, looking up to see where exactly they had stepped out to.

"Put me down," Jack said, beginning to struggle in Bunny's arms.

Quickly Bunny set the struggling teen down, Jack stumbled at first his feet unsteady beneath him. Walking forwards through the trees, Jack came out to the one true place he called home, the frozen lake. Walking on to the slipper surface of the lake, Jack maintained a perfect balance as thin layers of snow appeared under his feet as he walked, Jack's hands suddenly held his stomach, as his little Snowflake kicked gently and moved around inside him.

"My Snowflake, can sense something is going on," Jack told Bunny.

"Jack, we need to get you inside," Bunny said, standing at the edge of the frozen lake and waiting for Jack to come off the ice.

Easily Jack walked off the ice, standing next to Bunny he waited for Bunny to say something.

_**The Warren**_

Tooth lay unconscious on the floor, as North and Sandy continued to fight. North laboured breath came out in pants as his blood slid down his leg, Sandy looked physically fine, but the high usage of his powers was beginning to exhaust him.

"Where did you send him?" Pitch asked, his shadows pooling around him, waiting for his command to attack.

North kept his mouth shut, knowing that there was no way he was going to tell Pitch were Jack was. Pitch nodded to his shadows, sending them straight towards Tooth, North and Sandy knew they couldn't stop as one of the shadows broke under his feet. Redirecting all his attention to help Sandy, he left himself completely open to all of Pitch's attacks. Gold sand pushed the shadows away from Tooth, while in the background the nightmares swarmed towards Sandy.

"Sandy, watch out," North said, watching as he stopped the nightmares and looked at North.

Sandy pointed at Tooth, North and then towards the entrance, North was going to argue but the look on Sandy's face told him to just take Tooth and leave. North limped over to Tooth, scooping her up into his arms and throwing a snow globe out in front of him. Taking a glance back at Sandy, North stepped through the portal and then into his workshop. Setting Tooth gently down on a nearby work bench, he ignored the fact in hand about Sandy being left along with Pitch and called for the medical yetis.

_**Frozen Lake**_

Bunny sat at the base of the tree, his tail frozen in the snow as he looked over the frozen lake, Jack was seated on the lowest branch of the tree. Neither Bunny nor Jack knew what to do, they didn't want to return to the Warren or go near North's workshop or Tooth's Palace, in case Pitch was there. Jack especially felt completely useless, no matter what happened or what he wanted to do Jack couldn't physically do anything to harm Pitch or to help his friends. Jack and Bunny had long ago stopped talking as they tried to figure out what to do next.

"Bunny, I know where we can go," Jack whispered, the small abounded cottage nearby appearing clearly in Jack's mind.

"Where?" Bunny asked, hopping awkwardly forwards with his frozen tail.

"Follow me," Jack ordered, lightly landing on the floor next to Bunny.

Without question Bunny followed Jack through the woods, until they reached a small, old cottage. Immediately Jack stopped in his track and turned to see if Bunny was okay with it, a smile of disbelief was on Bunny's face as he looked at the cottage.

"Jack, stay here," Bunny ordered, stopping in his tracks towards the cottage.

"Bunny, where are you going to go?" Jack asked, panicked and confused to why Bunny was going to leave him completely alone and defenceless.

"I need to check on the others, then I will return to you," Bunny answered, setting his hand down on to Jack's shoulder.

Jack's lips parted, his eyes wide and pain filled all the features of his face, as he gripped tightly to Bunny's sash that crossed his body. Pulling his paws to the side of his face and stared down at Jack's face.

"Take care, my sweet, precious Jack Frost," Bunny whispered.

Tears trailed down Jack's cheeks, freezing as they feel down his face and smashed down on to the snow below.

"I can't lose you," Jack whispered, his voice cracking as he forced himself to talk.

"You won't I will come back, I promise you," Bunny laughed sadly.

"Take care of your mummy, Kiddo," Bunny told the child inside Jack, gently rubbing Jack's stomach, before opening a tunnel and jumping into it.

Jack walked into the small cottage, sitting in the corner of the one roomed cottage. Trying his best to remain calm and not do anything stupid, Jack sat on the floor and began telling his baby all about what was going to happen in the future

_**The Warren**_

Sandy and Pitch were evenly matched in a fair fight, if they both were alone and if neither of them had any help or assistance. At the moment Pitch was clearly a lot stronger than Sandy; it was just barely that Sandy was managing to stay on his feet. Pitch once again knocked Sandy to the ground, Pitch's nightmares to surround Sandy.

"You lose, Sandman," Pitch said, his shadows creeping up around Sandy.

Sandy remembered the last time this happened, when Pitch took control over him and defeated in, wanting all the children in the world to fear him. The only thing that had stopped Pitch, was the fact that Jack had been strong enough to save him and save the children. Sandy was n debt a lot to the young winter guardian, he would never be able to fully repair Jack for all he did. As Pitch's shadows reached Sandy's neck, he knew that once this happened there would be no turning back.

"Jack's child, will never be yours," Sandy thought, as the shadows covered his face and he was plunged into darkness.

_**North's Workshop**_

"Tooth, can you hear me?" North asked, standing at Tooth's side and waiting for her to respond.

"North, what happened? Where is Jack?" Tooth groaned, about to sit up before North stopped her.

"Tooth, you have been badly hurt, just lay down and try to keep still," North said, concerned highly with Tooth currently.

"Where are Jack, Bunny and Sandy?" Tooth asked.

"Sandy was left behind with Pitch, Bunny managed to get away with Jack. They are safe, but I don't know how long for," North answered, taking Tooth's hand in his own and holding it tightly.

"Where did you send, Jack and Bunny?" Tooth asked.

"Tooth, where is the one place he always returns," North replied; causing Tooth to nod knowing where the two guardians were.

"I hope everyone else is okay," Tooth whispered, squeezing North's hand and looking up at North's bright eyes.

_**The Warren**_

Bunny hopped from the hole, once again returning to his silent home. Looking around there was no sign of any of the other guardians, Bunny stopped in the centre of the Warren and looked around for anyone.

"Where are they?" Bunny asked, starting to become extremely worried about his friends whereabouts and safety.

"North, Tooth...Sandy," Bunny shouted, receiving no response.

Tapping the floor twice, with his back paw, he jumped into the hole that appeared at his side and left the Warren once again.

_**Frozen Lake Cottage**_

Pulling his limbs closer to his body, Jack sat still in the corner of the room, his full weight leaning against the wall, as he awaited for Bunny's return. With every sound, Jack would hope it to be Bunny, it never was, the sounds were caused by anything apart from the thing he wanted the most; Bunny.

"Snowflake, I hope you don't hate me, for not knowing who your father is," Jack whispered, a strange ticklish sensation filling his stomach.

_**North's Workshop**_

North jumped, as Bunny hopped out from a hole, standing across the bench that Tooth lay on. The look on both Tooth's and North's face was one of shook and worry.

"Where is Jack?" North asked, before Tooth could open her mouth.

"Safe, he is extremely worried about you guys," Bunny replied, spotting Tooth's bandage covered wing.

"Tooth and I are fine..." North said, stepping before he could say anything more.

"Sandy? Is he okay?" Bunny asked, both Tooth and North looked sadly at each other as they remained holding hands.

"We left him at the Warren," Tooth said, she looked like she was going to cry.

"I was just at the Warren, no one was there," Bunny replied; Tooth covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

"We need to protect Jack, after what Pitch has done to Sandy, we need to protect Jack and his child, if Pitch gets hands on them we may not be able to stop him," North told Bunny.

"I will bring Jack here, make sure Pitch can't get in," Bunny ordered, North nodded in agreement.

The last thing Bunny heard was North shouting orders to his yetis, Bunny hopped back down the hole, heading towards the cottage, hoping nothing had happened to Jack while he was away.

_**Pitch's Lair**_

Pitch paced along the side of the room, his hands clasped behind his back as he thought of what to do next. The anger clear on his face as his pacing grew quicker and quicker, until he released a ray of shadows from his body. Nightmares were watching carefully from a safe distance, watching as Pitch was barely managing to conceal his anger.

"Your friends think you are dead," Pitch said, a wide grin across his face as he looked towards his prisoner.

It didn't take a fool to know that Sandy wouldn't reply, to any of what Pitch was saying. He just watched Pitch, not even able to reply if he wanted.

"Jack Frost, where is he?" Pitch shouted, causing Sandman to smirk and laugh at Pitch's frustration.

There was no way, Sandman would ever tell Pitch where Jack was ; even if he did know where the young guardian was. This only made Pitch's frustrations grow as he tried to think of a way he could get the information from Sandy.

"Why protect Jack, when he refuses to tell you who the father of the child is?" Pitch almost yelled, tightening his shadows around Sandy.

"I don't need to know, who the baby's father is...Jack is one of us, no matter what I will protect him," Sandy thought, knowing that Pitch wouldn't take the chance of killing him.

Sandy didn't hear if the rest of the guardians would be able to protect Jack; Sandy could protect Jack, but he would need to give up everything to do it. Could he sacrifice all the dreams of the child to just save Jack and his child from Pitch. Knowing that he would do anything for Jack, Sandman knew that the dreams of the children would be safe, even if he died.

_**Frozen Lake - Cottage**_

Jack scamped to his feet, wrapping his arms around Bunny's soft fur. Shaking with relief, Jack held on tightly to Bunny as he waited for him to talk.

"We are going to North's Workshop," Bunny told Jack.

"But what about Pitch finding us?" Jack questioned.

"North, is making the Workshop safe, so Pitch can't get and so we can protect you," Bunny said, Jack nodded slowly.

Bunny sat Jack down on the floor, allowing Jack to curl up into him and wait for a short time to allow North to get the Workshop ready. The coldness from Jack's body sunk deep into Bunny's fur and then into his skin, Jack caused Bunny to shiver as he tried to waste time, before he returned to the Workshop. Bunny and Jack must have sat alone for well over twenty minutes, before scooped the half sleeping Jack Frost into his arms and disappearing through a hole.

_**North's Workshop**_

Bunny returned to North's Workshop; now yetis were running everywhere, trying to fulfil all of North's orders. It took moments for North to spot Bunny and Jack; moving closer to them, North ser his hand down on to Jack's forehead, brushing his hand backwards through his hair.

"Come on, let's set him down in one of the spare rooms," North told Bunny, leading Bunny through the hallways.

Entering a quiet empty hallway, Tooth stepped out from one of the rooms, her eyes narrowed down on to Jack. Waling as quickly as she could towards Jack; her hands clasping Jack's. Tooth felt so strange having to walk on two feet and being so much lower than anyone else.

"Is he okay?" Tooth asked, running her soft thumbs over Jack's hands.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Jack whispered, his eyes opening and his smile slowly gazing his lips.

Listening as everyone talked, Bunny found it strange that Jack didn't ask to be put down. Jack just kept leaning closer to Bunny, as Tooth held his hands firmly in place. Jack felt a small pain in his stomach, he registered the urge to pull back his hands, it was when a much stronger pain welled in his stomach that Jack began to worry.

"North, can you go get medical yetis?" Jack asked, another pain trailing through his body.

North swiftly made his way to the end of the hallway, North shouted down the hallway for the medical yetis. Bunny took Jack into the room, Tooth had just come from. He set Jack down on to the bed and knelt at his side along with Tooth, on the bed Jack held on to his stomach as the pains kept returning. As the medical yetis and North entered the room, everyone stepped away from Jack and watched as the medical yetis tried to find out what was wrong with Jack.

"He's almost ready to have the baby," One of the yetis told North.

"What...it has only just been three months?" Jack said panicked.

"Within the next twelve hours Jack's baby will be here," The yetis said, causing Jack to begin to panic even more.

"Jack, you're going to become a mother," Tooth squealed.

Jack didn't know what to do, part of him was screaming with happiness, while the other part was screaming in feat and uncertainly.

"Tooth, stay with Jack," North ordered.

"Call if you need anything," Bunny said, following the yetis and North from the room.

North returned to making sure that Pitch couldn't get in the Workshop, while Bunny helped North with anything he possibly could, especially with charms that would protect the Workshop from anyone trying to enter.

"Are you excited?" Tooth asked.

"Yes and no," Jack answered with a half smile, the smile vanished as another pain ran though his body.

Tooth sat down on the bed beside Jack, she held on to his hands they remained comfortable in the silence.

"I think we are done," North said, not knowing anything else they could do to help protect the Workshop from Pitch.

_**Pitch's Lair**_

Pitch stood in the shadows, trying to figure out how he was going to get Jack now that he was being protected by all of the guardians (apart from Sandy). The direct approach wasn't going to work, so maybe he could try something indirect. Stepping from the shadows, Pitch walked into Sandy's view one again. Standing in front of Sandy, Pitch began to think of ways in which he could get to Jack Frost. Sandy's eyes sparkled for a moment, before sand began falling from his body, Pitch's eyes widened until finally Sandy completely become sand. Pitch tensed as he stood watching as the pile of hand grew on the floor, more and more of Sand disappeared, until he was gone. Taking a hand full of sand, Pitch let it fell through his fingers.

"That gives me an idea," Pitch said, a sadistic grin covering his face as he figured but exactly he was going to do.

_**North's Workshop**_

Jack lay on his side asleep, his eyes closed and his body shifting every time pain ran through his body. Tooth never let his side, for the total of four hours in which he slept; North and Bunny sat across the room from Jack and Tooth unsure of what to do other than watch Jack sleep. Suddenly Jack lunged up into a sitting position, he gripped at his stomach and took deep breaths.

"Jack," North, Tooth and Bunny gasped, crowding around Jack to see if he was alright.

"The sheets are wet," Jack whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"It's okay Jack, it's okay," Tooth said, noticing a damp patch below Jack's hips.

"How is he going to have the baby?" Bunny whispered to North, finally realising that Jack didn't have the correct 'hole' to give birth.

The statement caused Jack to look up worried, his eyes wide as he stared up at North and Bunny. Both Tooth glared at the two male guardians; Tooth pointed to the door and Bunny and North left the room.

"Tooth, how am I going to have the baby?" Jack asked, gripped the bed sheets as he waited for Tooth to answer the question.

"I don't know," Tooth replied, lowering her head in worry.

"Ah," Jack groaned, taking deep breaths as he waited for all the pain to go away again.

"Tooth, the yetis," Jack gasped, Tooth nodded.

Tooth left the room expecting to see Bunny and North sitting outside, she wasn't expecting to see a nightmare staring at her from the end of the hallway. The nightmare came changing towards Tooth, multiplying as it neared the Tooth fairy. Tooth turned to run; when they had just about caught up to her, they vanished as they were hit with multiple icicles. Leaning against the doorframe with his staff in his hands and his body hunched over.

"Jack, nice to see you again. How is the little baby going?" Pitch said, standing across the hallway from the doorframe Jack was leaning on.

Twirling his staff in his hands, Jack shot large frozen icicles towards Pitch, Pitch stepped out the way shaking his head at Jack.

"Bad boy," Pitch said, Jack's grip tightened on his staff.

His powers grew from within the staff to grow blue as Jack himself began to glow.

"Leave my child alone," Jack shouted, sending all of the energy towards Pitch.

Jack cringed as all the energy left his body, causing him to stumble forwards. As Jack went to fall forwards he felt two strong arms catch him and pull him to their chest. Jack pulled back a second later, looking up at the tall person who had steadied him. Jack's eyes opened wide as he looked up to see Pitch's dark yellow eyes, he was about to scream when Pitch covered his mouth with the palm of his hand. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jack could see Tooth watching him completely unsure of what to do.

"Let me go," Jack shouted, trying to pull back.

Pitch kept his grip tight, Jack tried to pull back and get away failing miserably. Jack's moves grew again; he had to keep his baby safe. Pitch feel backwards into the wall, as Jack's powers pushed him back. Wobbling down the hall towards, he stopped besides her and turned to look back at Pitch.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tooth asked, watching carefully as Pitch pushed off from the wall and stalked towards Tooth and Jack.

"Tooth?" Jack questioned, unsure of what Tooth and he were going to do.

"Jack, any ideas?" Tooth asked, as she and Jack stood at a dead end with Pitch moving towards them.

"Hey Mate, leave Jack alone," Bunny said from behind Pitch.

Jack fell to his knees, he gasped at his stomach. Jack throw the contents of his stomach out on to the floor. As Jack looking up, his face was a few shade whiter than had been previous, his eyes were dilated as he looked to be in so much pain. All of Jack's senses seemed to be lame as he knelt on the floor, it was strange when Jack could hear the wind calling for him to run, before he got hurt. Before Jack could figure a way around Pitch, Bunny was grabbed by Pitch's shadows and slammed into the wall. Dropping his boomerangs, one of them slid towards Jack and Tooth. Tooth was quick to pull it into her hands and dash towards Pitch; Jack watching on helplessly as he saw Tooth be slammed down into the floor.

"Bunny, Tooth," Jack yelled, his voice sounding strange to his own cars.

As Jack collapsed on to his side, he could see Pitch stalking towards him. Trying to gather all the energy he could into the staff, Jack found that he had no energy left.

"Pitch, leave Jack and his baby," Bunny said, barely able to stay awake as he still tried to protect Jack.

"Pitch, just give up...we never let you have Jack or his baby," North said; sweating dripping off him as he held his sword tightly in his hand and watched Pitch carefully.

Jack felt a warm presence cover him, he pulled back for a moment, until he remembered the feeling from the past.

"Jack, hold on," Bunny ordered, Jack nodded.

"Count to ten, Jack...count to ten," North ordered, Jack was confused by North's request but counted anyway.

"One, two," Jack began.

"Slowly, very slowly," North ordered, Jack was even more confused now that he was counting to ten really, really slowly.

"Three," Jack said, as another pain racked his body.

"Good boy, Jack," North commented.

Moving to his feet, the spirit helped him in slight subtle ways. As Jack reached the window, he let the next number fall from his lips as he looked up to see North forcing back on of Pitch's many nightmares. Jack jumped feeling the wind pull him closer before he had a chance to fall. Jack could feel the friendly wind nearby as he was pulled away from North's Workshop and towards an unknown place. The spirit he trusted, was being lead by a spirit he knew but couldn't touch.

"Five," Jack gasped.

It was seconds after he jumped from the window, that he was set down in the snow from everything. The spirit hovered over Jack as he lay in the snow; he was out of breath as he tried to refocus to his eyes and his mind. Jack screamed as the pains grew, the spirit touched Jack's stomach, slipping his hand through the skin of Jack's stomach and cradling the small child for a second inside Jack. On the floor Jack was screaming, his eyes closed as he squirmed on the floor. Jack just then stopped moving, the spirit watched Jack for a minute for any moment...none.

"Only one guardian of winter and dreams can live on the earth," Man in the Moon told the spirit.

_**North's Workshop**_

"Jack," Bunny whispered, as he opened his eyes and looked to find North and Tooth lying on the floor.

Painfully Bunny stood from his seat on the floor, falling onto all fours, Bunny hopped towards the window. Landing in the snow, Bunny was a blur as he moved in the direction the wind had taken Jack, knowing that he couldn't have been taken far with his baby on the way. Bunny reached a large ditch in the snow, seeing Jack lying in the snow, quickly Bunny was at his side, for the first time noticing Jack's jumper was no longer on him but handled to the side.

"Jack, wake up buddy," Bunny ordered, shaking Jack's limp body.

Putting on of his long ears to where Jack's heart should be beating, there was nothing, Bunny moved down to his stomach finding no beating heart.

"Waaa," The jumper cried, causing Bunny to look at the blue bundled jumper.

Moving slowly to the jumper, Bunny gently poked at it before he unfolded it. Inside was a small black haired baby. Picking up the small baby, Bunny stared down at the baby. As the baby touched Bunny's chest their hair brush against his fur, covering Bunny in black sand. Rubbing his hand through the baby's hair, black sand fell from its hair and showed the pure white of the baby's hair, looking closer Bunny noticed golden glittering streaks throughout the baby's hair.

"Snowflake," Bunny read, looking down to see the word frosted over on Jack's jumper.

The baby sneezed, causing golden sand to fly up in the air around Bunny and the little baby girl. Bunny could see as images flashed around them.

_**"Sleep well, Jack," Sand whispered, dropping his special dream down on to the sleeping guardian. **_

_**Leaving Jack to sleep, Sandy continued on with his duties. Pitch wanted closely from the shadows watching as Sandy flew away, leaving Jack defenceless and sound asleep. Sandy's sand had remained near Jack clinging to his body as he slept. Pitch covered Jack with Sand, before hearing North outside in the hallway and leaving through the window, not yet ready to be caught by the guardians. After Pitch had left, Sandy's and Pitch's sand played with Jack's dreams...**_

It ended with Sandy's and Pitch's sand having a race into Jack's ass. Bunny pulled back at the thought, not liking what he had seen, but now knowing for sure who the little girl's father was.

"Your Sandman's daughter?" Bunny questioned the baby.

Nearby Sandy's spirit created a smiling face nearby his daughter as he watched from a distance. Beside him stood Jack's spirit, both unseen by everyone but their little girl. Snowflake reached up touching Bunny's nose, freezing it, much to Bunny's dislike.

"Just like your mother," Bunny mumbled, it was as if the baby girl understood what Bunny had been saying and was glaring up at him._**  
**_


End file.
